


Fair Warning

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Protective Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be the stupidest thing he's ever done.  Help kidnap an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

“Has it said anything yet?” Bailey asked.

Tyke looked up briefly from paring a hangnail with his knife. “No. Just glared a lot.”

Bailey shrugged. He pulled up a chair, turned it around, straddled it. “Starting to wonder if we had to bother with all that shit.” He waved a hand at the room, the markings on the floor, the walls. The ones it had taken them ages to paint.

“Ryan said not to take any chances. I’ve heard the stories and I like my eyes in my head, thanks all the same.” He wondered at Bailey’s nonchalance. The guy was too cocky and cocky usually equalled dead in their line of work, but he didn’t expect to run into him again after tonight so really? Not his problem. 

“Are you scared of the itty bitty angel?” Bailey laughed. “Come on, man – he looks like a Jehovah’s Witness or something. Or like he maybe works for the IRS.”

Tyke started as he heard Bailey’s chair scraping across the ground. Bailey had shoved it aside and was strolling up to the magic circle that covered a good third of the floor.

“I wouldn’t,” he said, but he didn’t expect Bailey to listen.

“Nah, we don’t have to worry about this guy. I’m not even sure he is an angel. Do you see any wings? A halo? Do you feel like you should drop to your knees and confess? Maybe Ryan got it wrong. Maybe this is just a guy.”

Tyke sheathed his knife and moved a little closer to Bailey. If he did something stupid, it could affect him too and he wanted to survive this job long enough to collect his money and actually spend it. “You’re a fucking idiot. Anybody can tell that is not just a guy.”

He didn’t expect Bailey to understand. He had shit for brains and the worst instincts Tyke had ever seen. As for himself, he’d known the minute he laid eyes on the _guy_ just what he was. Sure, he’d been told in advance – they would never have been able to pull this off without a lot of forward preparation – but even if he’d just been given a target and told to fetch, there was no hiding the nature of the being standing in front of him.

Just like demons made his skin crawl and his stomach knot, the presence of the creature in the circle made him feel like lightening was flashing through the room, brought a tingle just the right side of discomfort to his body and made him feel like this was something they should not be doing.

But he had kids to feed, and jobs were few and far between these days. Still, Tyke knew he wouldn’t shake this one off as easy as some of the other things he’d had to do but it was par for the course.

“Yeah, so everybody keeps telling me.” Bailey wasn’t stupid enough to reach inside the circle, though Tyke could tell he wanted to, to just reach out and shove their unwilling guest, but he restrained himself. “Do you know what you’re doing here?”

For the first time since it had woken up in the confines of the circle, it spoke to them. “I expect you’re going to tell me.”

Its voice was rough and low. There was a threat of menace there, amplified from when all it had done was stand and stare at them. Studying them, and the room, looking for a way out.

Tyke knew then if it found one he’d be stone cold dead.

“You’re right, I am,” Bailey crowed. “See us? We’re kind of like bounty hunters. Or repo men. Or delivery guys. Whatever, we just get paid to find things and acquire them and then hand them over. And we got paid a lot of money to find and acquire you.”

“And who do you plan to hand me over to?”

Tyke wanted Bailey to shut up then. He’d have been happier not speaking to the angel at all, leaving it in the dark. The more it knew, the riskier the situation became. But if it was him trapped in that circle, with no chance of escape, he wouldn’t want to spend his last few hours knowing what was going to happen to him. “Will you just leave it alone?”

Bailey ignored him. “I don’t know what they’re called. Some kind of weirdo Latin thing – like English isn’t good enough for them. But they’re crazy, you know? They worship this freaking god thing with two faces. Showed me a picture of it, told me its name but to be honest, I didn’t get it. Anyway, turns out the best thing they could ever sacrifice to it is an angel. You, specifically, for some reason. And so here you are.”

“For now.”

Bailey chuckled. “Listen to it. _For now_. You think you’re getting out of there, angel? Go on, clue me in on your cunning escape plan.”

The angel fell silent again.

“Didn’t think so.” Bailey recovered the chair and sat back down. He took out his phone and played some stupid game for a while, and Tyke was glad for it. He wanted them all just to be quiet until the client showed up and then they could get their money and be gone.

While they waited he started cleaning his spare gun for something to do, and though he never let his guard down, it helped to have something routine and precise to focus on.

“Fuck it,” Bailey snapped suddenly. He threw his phone at the wall, watched it shatter into pieces. 

“What?” Tyke demanded. “No signal?” Or more likely, he’d gotten beat at whatever crap game he was playing.

“I’m bored,” Bailey said. He got up sullenly and waved a finger at the angel. “I bet you don’t know exactly what they’re going to do to you, huh?”

“Bailey, knock it off. I mean it, I’m sick of hearing your voice.”

“Tough shit,” Bailey said. He advanced to the circle again. “See, they told me allll about it. Gotta admit, I kinda feel sorry for you. Apparently they have this thing, this…I don’t know…collar or something. And it’s going to make you manageable. And once they have it on you, they’re going to tie you down and let this thing they worship have you.

“Man, at that point it was TMI you know? They were really big on the details! All I can say is that angel’s on the menu tonight. Cordon fucking bleu!”

Tyke watched the angel carefully. He wondered if it’d panic, throw itself against the circle’s invisible boundaries. Do something, anything.

There was maybe, briefly, a hint of fear in its eyes, and Tyke almost had to look away. But it was gone just as fast, and replaced by a hard certainty.

“I think it’s only fair if I warn you,” the angel said.

“Oh?” Bailey looked back at Tyke, grinning so wide his face should have split. Tyke almost wished it would. “Tyke, it’s going to warn us.”

And now it knew his name. Fucking ace. He wanted to hit Bailey then, even though it should have made no difference if it knew what he was called or not, not when it was trapped in a circle and likely to be dead by midnight. 

“You’re a dumb son of a bitch,” he snapped.

“Shut up, I don’t want to miss the warning. Come on, angel, spill.”

“If you let me go now, I won’t harm you and I’ll try to make sure they don’t either.”

“Oh? Who’s they?”

Tyke stood there, watching as Bailey’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. The angel took his mocking, didn’t seem phased by it. But Tyke wanted to hear what it said. 

“Who’s they?” he asked, and not because – like Bailey – he thought the angel was bullshitting them.

“Their names won’t matter,” the angel said. 

“Is one of them called Harvey?”

While Bailey chortled at his own joke, Tyke returned to the table where he’d left his gun. He wrapped it up in the cloth and shoved it inside his holdall. 

The reason, he figured, the angel wouldn’t give them the names was because he didn’t want them to do anything with them. He’d looked around him, saw the circle, the sigils – knew they’d brought him down and rendered him unconscious – and wasn’t prepared to take the chance they knew enough magic to use the names against whoever was coming for him.

And someone was, Tyke could feel it. His grandmother had a little of the gift, and he knew he did too. Not enough to make a living at it, but enough to know things were about to go south real fast.

He was a little surprised to look up and see the angel smiling, like he actually got the reference, but it wasn’t an amused smile. It was cold, like it knew it was talking to two dead men only _they_ didn’t know it yet.

“I can promise you if you don’t let me go, they’ll kill you both. They may not do it quickly. And while I will try to heal you if I get out of the circle in time, if your souls have left your bodies by then I won’t be able to do anything to save you.”

Tyke closed his bag and shoved it over his shoulder. Bailey heard him and turned to glare at him.

“What? Where you going? Is it off?”

“It is for me,” Tyke said. He put his foot on the steps that led up out of the basement. “If you had any smarts, you’d come with me.”

“Unbelievable,” Bailey said. “You’re a fucking pussy. You’re buying into what it says?”

“Take a look at it,” Tyke snapped. “Does it look like it’s lying? Do you really have any doubt we’ll end up dead if we stay here?”

Bailey turned again to the angel. “You make them sound like couple of bad-asses. I’m not impressed even if Tyke here apparently lost his balls somewhere. What are they, more angels?”

“No. They’re hunters.”

“Oh, like us.”

“Nothing like you.”

Bailey smirked. “Oh, the disapproval! What are you to them, their guardian angel? Their bestie? One of them banging you? All of them?”

Tyke snarled at him. “Bailey, shut the fuck up. What’s wrong with you?” 

But the angel didn’t respond, which seemed to annoy Bailey more.

“Whatever, you feathered freak. I’m not getting done out of my pay check by somebody’s who’s going to be a bowel movement later.” He swung around to face Tyke. “And you think about bailing on me and I’ll kill you.“

“Really?” Tyke let his hand rest near his knife, still sheathed - but he was fast enough to throw it and take Bailey down before he could ever reach his gun. “What’s wrong, you dick? Scared to be alone with the Jehovah’s Witness?”

Bailey started to answer, but was cut off suddenly by the throaty rumble of a car engine. Something heavy, high on horsepower. 

Tyke looked up the stairs leading out of the basement, up to the door. One way in, one way out – a shitty arrangement, and he’d tried to tell their paymasters that same damn thing, but apparently their whatever-it-was only liked it below ground. 

Now they were going to pay for that. 

He drew his gun and moved to the side of the steps, saw Bailey do the same. He wasn’t so cocky now, Tyke noticed, but like him Bailey had wised up too damn late.

A moment later the door opened just wide enough for something metallic to clatter down the steps and then lie spinning on the stone floor.

Before Tyke could yell a warning, it exploded in a burst of light and smoke, and then he couldn’t see and he almost couldn’t breathe.

Something launched itself at him, and for a few moments all he knew was the pain of that something beating seven kinds of shit out of him while all he could do was take it.

Not all the grunts of pain were coming from him, so he figured Bailey was getting similar treatment.

When he was aware enough to focus, he realised he was lying on his back, hands and feet zip tied, with Bailey likewise restrained a short distance away.

There were two more men in the room. One of them was standing in the circle, keeping himself between the angel and them, which Tyke would have found amusing if he wasn’t sure he and Bailey were about to die.

The other one was using a knife to work a line through the outside boundary of the circle and once he was done Tyke felt the magic flow out of it.

He watched as the second man straightened up – fuck, he was tall – and moved to join the other two. None of them said anything, but Tyke didn’t miss the unspoken communication – the way they looked the angel over, the way their hands came to rest on his shoulders, his back. Then the shorter of the two men scowled at him and slapped the angel upside the back of the head.

“Are you kidding me?” the taller one snapped. 

“What? When I said wait for us, I did actually mean wait for us!”

“I was,” the angel said. “That’s what I was doing when they caught me.”

“Oh, yeah, them.” The two men turned to face Tyke, and Bailey, and Tyke wanted to shrink away. But tied up and helpless, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Look,” he started, but Bailey jumped in before he could finish.

“We’ll get you fucks,” he snarled. “We’ll find you and we’ll gut you and then we’re taking that thing back-“

He shut up when the one with the light brown hair came over and put a boot on his throat. “Really? That’s how you think this is gonna work out?”

Behind him, the other guy had a hold of the angel’s arm and was guiding him towards the steps. Tyke could see the angel was none too steady, but the guy was strong and kept him upright and moving with ease.

“Look,” he said. “We were dumb; we know that now. Just let us go and you’ll never see us again.”

“Oh, I know that,” the guy said. “’Cause after we leave here, your bosses are gonna show up. And then their boss is gonna show up and he’ll show up hungry. Since the menu’s changed, I guess he’ll just take what we’ve left for him.”

He stepped back, and Bailey sucked in a whooping gulp of air. At least it meant he couldn’t talk, which Tyke was thankful for, though at that point he didn’t see a way that even Bailey could make things worse.

“I’ve got family,” Tyke pleaded.

The guy was half way up the steps; he paused long enough to look back down at him, and Tyke almost shied away, tied up or not.

“Me too,” he said. “And that’s why you’ve got this coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another prompt at SPN Kink meme:
> 
> _Baddies attempt to sacrifice Cas to their deity/monster of the week._
> 
> _Cas tries to tell them what a bad idea it is. Not because he's an angel and once he gets loose he is going to smite the lot of them, though that is true, but because his boyfriends are on the way and they tend to be a tad over protective._
> 
> _And really, really violent.  
> _


End file.
